


A Seductive Bait-香饵

by PersonaAlice



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaAlice/pseuds/PersonaAlice
Summary: Warning：弃权声明：本文中所有人物都不属于我，剧情与原作人物无关，OOC属于我*S8E3观影后剧情之作，夜王人设遵循电视剧版设定*我真的喜欢雪地野合+夜王公主抱抢亲*主要人物死亡预警*有流血，死亡，强奸剧情*以上都OK的，请——





	A Seductive Bait-香饵

【GOT】【原剧背景】Fandom·夜王X布兰

A Seductive Bait  
香饵

 

1.  
当布兰登·史塔克还是布兰·史塔克的时候，在某次的先知训练过程中，血鸦公爵曾带他漫步在一万两千年的维斯特洛高原。  
他们抵达绿之视野的时间点不算太好：天空聚集着一层薄薄的雨云，细雨点点，随着微风落在他的脸上，或是血鸦的黑袍上。他们脚步轻缓地从麦苗一般高度的草丛中跋涉，衣服擦过那些不知名绿植的叶子，发出细微的瑟瑟声。  
草木渐渐变得稀疏，两旁逼仄的铁灰色岩壁缓缓的分离，露出一小片开阔的谷底。他看到了森林之子们，他们小巧的身姿如同孩子一般在错落的岩石间奔跑着，岩石组成的图像中心矗立着一颗古老巨大的心树，更多的森林之子们聚集在树下，他们的语言同落下的雨滴声混淆成一片，令人无法辨别明晰。  
布兰突然意识到这里就是现实世界中他与三眼乌鸦藏身的地方。他再也按捺不住自己的好奇心，追随森林之子而去。血鸦公爵站在他的身后，默然无语，脸上一如既往的挂着那副神秘莫测的神情——那是绿先知的神情。  
他和森林之子一同来到心树下，那些森林之子突然同时起身，面朝树干——布兰被吓了一跳，不敢再接近：他看到一个先民被绑在树上，森林之子们做了万全的准备让他无法求救或者逃跑。他眯着眼睛，隐约觉得那张脸有点熟悉——他自嘲地摇了摇头，一定是绿之视野的能力迷惑了他，他怎么可能认识这个人呢。  
这可是一万二千年前的黎明纪元啊。  
布兰沉浸在自己的思绪中，绿先知的声音突然在他的头脑里响起：“注意你眼前的一切。”心树下突然传来人类痛苦而压抑的吼叫声，布兰差点被那声音惊到，摔在地上。他呆呆的注视着眼前的一切，目不转睛，眼里全是不可置信：他看到森林之子手执一片龙晶，口中念着他无从了解的咒语，伴随着那个先民的垂死野兽般撕心裂肺的嚎叫声——他的眼睛被一片绝望的冰蓝所充斥，支配。布兰站在原地，他第一次在绿之视野里感受到恐惧到想呕吐的情感，支撑自己站立的双脚的渐渐变得麻木冰冷。  
这就是异鬼的诞生。  
“你都明白了。”当他们从梦境中醒来，布兰来不及懊恼自己双腿的残废，他迫不及待的想要和血鸦公爵分享他的奇遇，血鸦公爵却只是用平静的眼神制止了他，“你都知道了。”  
“是的，现在确认这些有什么意义？”布兰心烦意乱，他用双臂支撑着身子，有那么一瞬间他甚至想要破坏一切，以求让自己的内心安静下来，不再备受煎熬。  
他混乱的在漆黑的洞穴里四下寻找：“森林之子们呢？把他们叫过来……我要……”  
血鸦公爵微微的低下头看他：“你要进入绿之视野。再次。”  
“……我要……什么？”布兰提问。但是这次血鸦公爵不准备再回答自己学生的问题了，他说：“记住你刚才看到的。告诉应该告诉的人。”  
“谁？”  
血鸦公爵顿了顿，仿佛是在考虑他的心情——布兰被自己的想法吓坏了：说真的，绿先知，顾及他的心情？  
绿先知说：“一万两千年之前的森林之子们。”  
布兰停止了挣扎，他瞪大了眼睛，直直的盯着他的先知老师，希望能从他长长的胡子下面看出哪怕一丝开玩笑痕迹，但是没有。这是他这一天中受到的第二个打击，这两个打击足以他将这一天铭记一生。  
“为什么？为什么是我，为什么要……”他艰难的吞咽了一下，仰着头，几乎不能呼吸了，“为什么还要告诉森林之子们？”  
血鸦冲他微微一笑：“你会知道的。”他的手指轻轻的触碰到了那些盘根错节的树根，仿佛有一种力量在这些根状物中飞速的传播，又迅速攫获了布兰，它们将他拖向未知的时间和地点，将他丢弃在绿之视野中，就像把一个孩子丢弃在寒风萧瑟的深夜。

2.  
布兰睁开眼睛，他坐在一把由香樟木制成，用芬芳的绿叶和鲜花所装饰的椅子上。准确的说，只是意识坐在这里，这个肉身本该另有灵魂。  
而他居然通过绿之视野，再度控制了一个人的意识。  
他的面前还有一些人，是森林之子。他们聚集在他的身边，彼此扶持着，健康的人在用魔法或者是魔药治愈受伤的人，彼此之间用急促语音的交谈着什么：那些声音听起来像一场暴风雨，狂风呼啸，树木倾倒，枝叶折断，雨点打在地上像射出的箭头一样致命又疼痛。他注视着他们，他们也发现了他，一个森林之子用右手捂住自己左肋部下方，一丝丝绿色的血液正从包扎的绿叶中渗出。他走向布兰：  
“我们抓到了几个人。先知。”他有些缓慢的向布兰行了礼，似乎动作再次牵扯到了伤口，“抓活口很不容易，我们损失了好几位木舞者……”他长长的吸着气，侧过身子，示意那些围成一团的森林之子们让开一条通路。  
布兰知道时间已经到了。他缓缓的走上前去，森林之子们将他们团团围住的东西展现给先知看:几个先民被五花大绑，受制于森林之子们的长箭而不能发作。布兰弯下腰，他知道自己有着沉静如深海一般的目光，那足以令人畏惧。这些俘虏匍匐在他的脚边，似乎在极力躲避着他的视线。难道他真的会呼风唤雨，召唤洪水或者是地震，让他们当场横死吗……布兰疑惑的想：为什么他们会这么畏惧我呢？我果真如此可怕？  
回忆起来，血鸦公爵似乎从没有教过他这些炫酷的元素攻击魔法。他们所做的只是日复一日的沉浸在绿之视野，控制自己的情绪，控制自己的心智，同时窃入他人的心思中，探听，或者操控。  
……等一等，我刚刚是听到了他们的思想吗？  
很突然的，就在他思考这个问题的时候，他被为首的一个俘虏袭击了。那个人被紧紧的捆住仍然试图扑上来，想要将这位大祭司撞到在地，趁机袭击他。森林之子们发出了被挑衅的愤怒啸叫，他们用弓箭在囚犯的身上威胁般划来划去，发出一连串辱骂。一个森林之子跑过来，搀扶住布兰的臂弯。  
“您还好吗？先知？”他恨恨的踢了俘虏的肋骨一脚，布兰摆摆手，走上前去。那个俘虏恨恨的盯着他看，布兰从他燃烧着复仇火焰的眼神中看到了自己的倒影：是一个很年轻，身材瘦削的人，裹在绿植编制的衣服中，比起森林之子，他长得更像人类，一双星子一样的眼睛闪闪发亮。  
布兰看着他，看着那人被森林之子捆住了嘴，他的眼睛在森林中像一簇棕色的火焰。就在刚刚，布兰见过这双眼睛，不过那时他们相距的还很远，他只模模糊糊的看到这个人的一个大致轮廓。他并不知道这个人原来是这样有骨气的。当其他人跪在地上的时候，只有他挺直了腰板，敢于和他对视。也许这个先民是个北境人吧。布兰默默的想，这么看来，这个人是我们的祖先也说不定。  
“就是他。”  
布兰说，他背过身去，用颤抖的手指指向那个挺直脊背的人。他突然明白了血鸦公爵那神秘微笑的用意，这就是绿先知索要背负的一切，人类的命运，沉重的历史责任。他已经不再是布兰史塔克了，他不再是那个任性的孩子，遇到不高兴的事情就马上跑回房间，撞上房门不去面对。他是绿先知，他守护命运的轨迹，他守望者历史的所有痕迹和脉络，像熟悉任何一片秋叶那样。甚至在执行的过程中，他要亲自去斩断一切软弱的，想要改变的想法，他不能回避一切错误……因为绿先知是超越了一切的存在。  
这就是血鸦要教给他的：你已经不再是你，你已经是绿先知。抛弃你的七情六欲，因为你已经献身给更伟大的存在——秩序。  
“我经常听到世人炫耀寒神或者光之王的神迹，他们带来严寒，夺取人类的生命，或者带来光明和热，赋予人们生命。”血鸦公爵的声音在脑海中突然爆发，带着一丝微微的笑意，“但是事实上，他们也不过是我们记录的一部分而已。布兰，世上本无绝对的正义，人类或者是神明都不过是宇宙中诞生的极其偶然的产物——而我们绝不偏袒任何一方，我们只记载这一切，仅此而已。”  
“布兰·史塔克，你明白了吗？”

“听着，绿叶。”布兰听见自己用森林语流利的吩咐道，“去找一块龙晶来——不需要很大，一片足矣。将这个人带到心树下面，我们不需要咒语，只要将龙晶插入他的体内，就可以得到我们想要的东西了。”  
一张熟悉的脸抬起头来，带着无法抑制的狂喜：“是，先知。我们这就去。”  
布兰转过身来，他弯下腰，用干枯瘦削的手指托起反抗者的下巴，直直的与他对视着：在此之后，我将成为绿先知，而你……他目光深沉似海，打量着梗着脖子，想要用眼神在他身上开一个洞，但是嘴巴还被森林之子们用绳子紧紧勒住的人。布兰流露出了一个微笑，那一定是和血鸦公爵微笑相差无几的表情……他已经准备好了。  
你将会在长夜中无尽的守望，一百年，一千年，直到一万两千年，甚至……你会守望到命运的尽头，因为这就是冥冥之中的一切。  
“那么，我一定不会放过你。”  
那个人一口啐掉口中的麻绳，以迅雷不及掩耳之势，狠狠的咬住了布兰的手指。布兰痛的大叫起来，他拼命的想要抽回自己的手指，却惊恐的发现，自己的手指如此的苍老，脆弱，在那人的口中甚至发出了咔吧咔吧的骨裂声。  
……那么那个倒映在他眼中的少年是谁？难道他……看到的是……我？  
反抗者将口中的手指残骸吐在地上，他满口鲜血，却带着凌厉的眼神看向布兰：“我会向你复仇，我会杀光每一个绿先知，然后我会找到你，栗色长发，灰蓝色眼珠的小子……我会找到你，命运会奖励我对你的复仇……”  
森林之子们乱作一团，绿叶飞奔过来，用长矛狠狠的打中他后颈。他像一袋土豆般重重摔倒在地上。布兰被森林之子们簇拥着。很快因失血过多失去了意识。  
血鸦公爵用他苍老的眼珠瞪视着他，布兰睁开眼睛，看了看自己的手指，那上面仿佛还占有血迹，骨头碎裂的痛感，和尖刀一样充满恨意的眼神。  
“我准备好了吗？”他问血鸦公爵，声音里充满了难过。  
“……不。”血鸦缓缓的说“至少现在不是。”  
“我到底什么时候才会准备好？”布兰问。  
血鸦高深莫测的闭上了眼珠，陷入了完全无法预知的睡眠。布兰从身边的沙土中随便抓住一块风干的白骨，满怀沮丧的丢了过去。他默默的看向自己面前虬结的树根。深深的吸了一口气。  
“你可以的，布兰登·史塔克。你已经准备好了。”  
他偷偷潜入了绿之视野。

梦境中，夜王骑在尸马上，他站在布兰面前。他有着布兰熟悉的面部轮廓和眼神。在绿之视野中不过三五分钟的光景，在现实中，却已经是一万两千年过去了。  
夜王抓住了他的手臂。尖刀一眼的眼神有着狂喜和狂暴的愤怒。  
布兰大叫着醒来。

“现在，到时间了。”血鸦公爵说，他低头看着布兰。  
“可我准备好了吗？”  
“……不。”绿先知这样答复他，“睡吧，布兰。”  
“你虽然没有准备好，但你已经是三眼乌鸦了。”

3.  
“你已经死在那个洞穴了。”

梅拉·黎德眼睛里噙着泪水，迅速的转过身，在他看不到的时候哭着跑出去了。他觉得这完全没有必要，他现在是三眼乌鸦了，他可以看到一切，包括那些被遗忘的，或者是被隐藏的。他将匕首放在自己的毛毯下，对着自己对面的扶手椅露出一个几不可查的淡淡微笑，那里尚余一丝余温。小指头贝里席刚刚从这张椅子上离开。  
房间里闷热异常。他离开临冬城太久了，几乎忘记了这座城堡建筑在温泉之上。热水会顺着地基与石墙攀援，像人体中的血液流贯每一间石屋，将这里蒸腾的四季如春。他转动轮椅，把自己移动到寝室窗边，打开圆形的窗户，窗框撞到了窗外的那住老橡树光秃秃的枝干，在空中颤巍巍的抖索，掉下一些枯死的枝条。  
他的身体里仍残存着一份有关于老橡树的记忆：年幼的布兰登·史塔克突发奇想，试图利用这棵老树的枝干组建一个无障碍快速通道，方便他进出寝室和院子，如有必要，甚至还可以沿着树干攀登上城堡西翼的高塔，瞭望远方藏在狼林中的深林堡，格洛弗家族的红色拳头旗帜飘荡在一片绿色的海浪中，尤为瞩目。这个机灵点子只存在了三天，就被凯特琳夫人发觉，进而被带到艾德·史塔克面前，接受了临冬城公爵的评判。父亲称赞了他堪比筑城者布兰登的奇思妙想，然后下一秒就叫园丁将老树临近布兰寝室的那些枝条修剪的干干净净。  
许多年过去了。他凝视着那些枝条微笑着：那些被剪断的枝条还会重新生长，而他再也不会爬上任何一株树木或者高墙。他将手搭在窗台上，低头向庭院望去：梅拉已经从城堡中离开，走到院落中，有人和她打招呼，称呼她“黎德小姐”。她敷衍着点头，露出一个礼貌苍白的微笑，然后飞速走开。和她来时一样，她双手空空，只是身边少了她的弟弟，形单影只。  
他的脑海中有一个铃铛急促的响了起来，一些片段影像不受控制的冲入他的思绪之中，他看到了遮天蔽日的森林：枝叶与枝叶交织成绿色的网覆盖天空，碗口粗细的灰褐色树枝上垂荡着某种不知名的藤蔓，他们乘着一只小舟，在湿地中缓慢的摇晃前行着，小舟前段站着一个陌生的人，他手执长蒿，深深的插入水中，搅乱水草，激荡起河底预计的一层泥沙，像一团暗色的纱织物在水中朦胧地飘荡。  
“玖健，不要担心，我们会一直看着她。”他疲惫的说，“但你是知道的……”他没有再说下去，脑海中的铃声偃旗息鼓，声音渐弱，直至消失无踪。他的眼神渐渐转向天空，老橡树上，几只黑色的渡鸦正停留在此，栖息片刻，它们机械的转头，用深邃而忧郁的眼神注视着他。  
“……要记得……”脑海中，属于布兰的一部分突然跃出水面，伸出一只手，艰难的探出一两个破碎的单词，像一个溺水的人，无助的传达着最后的信息，然后再次被人类的记忆情感洪潮所淹没。  
他抬起头，与渡鸦对视，这些小家伙有着温顺而真挚的目光，看起来随时都会泫然欲泣。他靠在扶手椅上，重重的仰过头去。一小时后，他名义上的姐姐珊莎会抽出时间来到他的房看望他间，她来问候他，希望他一切安好，并想要给自己的弟弟盖上一条毛毯。她会在五分钟后走近他，然后被他的白眼吓到尖叫，毛毯掉落在他们的脚边。他会被她的尖叫声吓到，从绿之视野中惊醒——没关系，这一切都没关系，因为他们是亲人，是姐弟。  
“……要记得，史塔克家族……”  
要记得在他们叫你布兰的时候做出反应，你要把立即把注意力转向他们，温和的看着他们，面露出喜悦的微笑。不要像那些奇奇怪怪的红色先知一样，说一些让他们觉得不知所措的话语，或者无情的揭穿他们的痛苦记忆，也不要令人陷入尴尬的沉默。偶尔展现一下先知气度也不错，不过还是说一些应景体贴的话语吧，面对他们与你重逢的喜悦之情，即使你觉得你的心灵容器已经装不下他们倾倒的有如洪水一般的眼泪和癫狂，你也要尽力去接纳，理解，并且如有必要，也要和他们一起大声的欢笑，流泪……  
停。三眼乌鸦在空中突然发出一声怪异的鸟叫。这个不行，这个绝对不行。我已经忘记流泪是什么了，要调动这个情感机制太浪费且毫无必要。我们有更重要的事情去权衡。  
“……你要记得……”  
我记得，我当然记得。他沿着国王大道向着君临城飞去，一边飞，一边想着：我还记得这具身体身为布兰登史塔克时的感觉，只是现在我记住的东西太多了，经常忘记他而已。  
他看到了艾丽娅·史塔克孤身一人，骑着一匹深褐色的摩根马，在一片白雪皑皑的高地上极目远眺，不远处的临冬城，炊烟袅袅。  
好极了。三眼乌鸦想：现在，我还需要记得什么吗？  
这个问题像石子一样投入他的内心，在那里，沉淀着世界的所有记忆，像一片光滑而平静的海洋，随着他的思考和知识调动缓慢的波动着。而这颗石子落入水面，发出含混的咚的一声之后，便再无声响。

4.  
这是布兰登·史塔克回到临冬城的第五天。  
第一天，他得到了姐姐珊莎的眼泪，拥抱和活见鬼一样的眼神。  
第二天，小指头送给了他一把瓦雷利亚匕首和一个愚蠢的阴谋。接着，梅拉离开了他，她给了他一个充满了爱和怨怼的告别，让他无所适从，他承认这是他作为绿先知第一次面对女人的痴情和怨恨，不免手忙脚乱，幸好这一切终结的很快，她给布兰·史塔克口头判定了死亡，接着匆匆离去。然后是他的二姐姐艾丽娅史塔克，她给了他一个大大的拥抱，而她从他那里拿到了那把瓦雷利亚匕首。  
第三天，他拿到了神木林的永久使用权。  
第四天，他开始在这里构建情报网，用饵料饲养渡鸦，看着他们落满心树的每一根枝丫，黑色的鸦羽掩映在心树火红的树叶间，黑色的火焰斑驳不清。它们协助他监视着这片大陆上的一切正在发生的事情，他则在大脑推演着所有事件的走向和最坏的结果。这的确很折磨人，他承认，但是，他毕竟是绿先知。  
而第五天，他想出去走走。

他在城堡里游荡，像某种安静又迅速的小型幽灵，一点点的加强对城堡的了解和认知，以便方便的控制和利用它。从神木林出发，可以很快的进入城堡后厅，那里的青石地板上没有铺上厚如沼泽一般的灰色旧地毯，轮椅不至于陷入其中而不可拔。他可以通过一个小小的斜坡一路滑到永远冒着热腾腾蒸汽和食物香味的厨房，在第二个门那里，有一个胖乎乎的孩子，他大概和瑞肯差不多大，是厨娘的儿子，每次看到这个轮椅上的人注视自己就会略略羞涩的低下头去，切下一小块火腿递给那个含着不可知笑意的人。被婉拒后，也不会发火，只是低着头拨弄着自己脏兮兮的衣角，轻声说：“您笑起来真好看，布兰少爷。”  
“我是么？”他微笑着反问，然后会请求这个孩子把自己推向任何一个地方，有时候是神木林，有时候是他的寝室，有时候是书房。这次，他们离开了临冬城，来到避冬市镇与临冬城中间位置的那个高地上，三天前，艾丽娅史塔克在这里远眺过她的家乡，而他发现这里的确是一个不错的观测点。  
一只小渡鸦从天而降，落在他的轮椅扶手上。“你准备好了吗？”年轻的渡鸦勇敢的与他对视，“这是一场漫长的旅程。”  
“布兰少爷……”小胖子不安的在他身边四处张望，“我们回去吧，这里的夜是很冷的。”  
“你回去吧。记得在晚祷钟敲响六下之后，让临冬城夫人来派人接我。”他定定的看着那个孩子，直到他因为畏惧而跑回城堡里，身形消失不见。先知才靠在轮椅上，进入渡鸦的体内。  
这一次，他的目的地是东海望。

风中传来不详的气息，像是火焰，血，腐肉和死亡的味道。  
他在厚重的云层中吃力的拍打着翅膀，一场暴风雪在静默中鬼祟的酝酿着。这不是普通的积雨云，强大的上升气流来自地面与半空中被炙烤灼热的空气。那是龙女王的三条龙才能做到的事情。他四处张望着，看到不远处铅灰色的阴云中，有龙影在舞动，橙红色的火焰将云层熏染成淡淡彩霞一样的颜色，然后又归于一片死寂。  
他看到琼恩·雪诺，他挥舞着长爪，在尽力的保护着他的同伴尽快骑上龙背，避免被死亡军团的疯狗们撕咬，他快要撑不住了。就在这时，班扬叔叔冲进了湖心的阵营。挥舞着火链球，击倒一打尸鬼，像任何一个传说中的勇士那样英勇无畏。  
班扬叔叔……有什么声音在脑海中低低的啜泣了一声。  
是的，他快要死了。他的命运即将终结于此。先知说。  
——绿先知静静的观察着这一切：他的死人军团比起之前又扩大了不小的规模，现在，从百尺高的天空向下望去，他的军队像黑压压的蚂蚁，这片黑色吞噬了整片东海望海滩，绵延至海岸对面的山岗，翻过山麓，直至他能看到的视线的尽头。依然没有终结。  
地面的大战很快有了结果，龙女王损失了一条龙，她心碎的望向那片埋葬了他的孩子的湖泊，催促着她仅存的两个孩子向南方拼命飞去。冷风将她痛苦的哀嚎撕碎，纷纷扬扬的丢弃在空中，被渡鸦听到了一两个破碎的音节。  
如果要他评价，他会说，从一开始这就是一个及其错误的决定。不过绿先知从来不对任何事情发表任何看法。他们恪守着异能者的原则，绝不插手人类社会的进程，也绝不会影响世界的脚步。他们只是公正，单纯的秩序。如今，龙女王失去了一个孩子，落荒而逃，而他有义务继续守望。  
夜王指挥着他的死尸傀儡机械的运动着，惨死的白龙被冰冻上了一层银白色的盔甲。几个白鬼手执龙晶走上前来，夜王接过那片龙晶，对着龙的脖颈，缓缓地，缓缓地的插入进去，白龙的躯体扭曲了，发出一种怪异而奇特的呼啸声。绿先知冷静的注视着一切，心脏剧烈的跳动着，几乎要爆炸了。  
——一个持续了一万两千年的错误。出于绿先知的傲慢，他将布兰·史塔克丢进这个残酷的命运旋涡。现在，看看吧……看看这条冰龙，这就是命运酿出的苦果。可是，这是为什么呢？绿先知心情沉重，却没有办法不去思考：先人们连火龙都无可奈何，何况一条黑魔法加持的冰龙？万事万物皆有因果。但是让错误延续，酿成更大的错误，以至于无法挽救。如果这也是命运，那么命运也未免太不讲道理。  
夜王骑上了巨龙，他腾空而起。渡鸦则陷入了沉思，有那么一瞬间，他忘记了飞翔。在他即将从空中落下的那一瞬间，有人，用冰冷的手指紧紧的抓住了他的身躯。  
他的右臂剧烈的疼痛的起来，五道冰指痕仿佛火焰，烙印在自己的皮肤上，烧灼着周遭的一切，伤痕的内部充满了尖锐的利刺，甚至要痛穿他的骨骼。渡鸦痛的几乎昏死过去，又被折磨的在无声的尖叫中醒来。  
夜王将他紧握在手心里，每一秒都在缓慢无声的加重着手指的握力，渡鸦觉得自己的肉体和内脏正在一点点的被无声的碾碎，一丝黑血从鸟喙中流出——一万两千年的光阴这样匆匆的过去，夜王杀了他不知多少次，每一次死亡的疼痛都鲜明的刻画在绿先知的记忆中，最近的一次，夜王手起刀落，将血鸦公爵老迈的身体劈成两半。这次他又想捏死自己了吗？他苦中作乐的自嘲着想：几万年了，我还没有体会过被捏死的感觉……倒是有几个倒霉的绿先知，之前被山石压死过……  
夜王的手指收的更紧了，渡鸦几近窒息，他用尽最后一丝力气，颤抖着想要挣脱夜王的手心。在半生半死的迷茫间，他看到那张亘古不变的脸——简直可以称得上一句“老朋友”，他冰蓝色的眼珠一错不错的盯着他，渡鸦为他的脸上的神情和眼中的情感所震惊了。  
——我以为我和你一样的，老朋友，在这漫长的，漫长的，长的看不见尽头的生命中，我以为你和我一样，已经为这日无新事的世界所厌倦，为这漫长的生命而诅咒一切，看淡一切，除了责任我们已别无所有。  
可你看看，你做了什么？那个身影刻画在你的眼睛里，被黑魔法冰封万年，从来不曾消去。他稚嫩，洁白而精致面容，他微微颤抖的手指，他怯懦却坚定的声音，他明亮如星子一样的眼神……  
这些与复仇一起刻画在你的骨子里，你执着的找寻，就像你记得要消灭人类，对所有一切生灵复仇。黎明纪元，英雄纪元，征服纪元……从开始到现在，无数的光阴组成这有限的一万两千年。你站在历史的长河中守望着这时隔一万两千年的相遇。而如今……  
先知在心里无声的微笑：你透过这具渡鸦的身体，又看到了怎样的灵魂呢？  
如果这就是你的愿望，那就让我成全你吧。  
渡鸦在夜王手中发出一声嘶哑的哀鸣，它的身体突然了无生气，像一个失去了操控者的布偶，瘫软在夜王手中。夜王缓缓的低下头，看了一眼手中的渡鸦，翻转手腕，将乌鸦的身体从空中抛下。

先知从绿之视野中归来。雪夜将至，西方的天空中还残留着最后一丝血红，像木炭将要熄灭的那一刹那。远处，临冬城早已点燃了灯火，晚祷的钟声刚刚敲过六下。珊莎正举着火把，指挥着众人前来高原上寻找她的小弟弟的踪迹。  
先知缓缓的褪下黑色小羊皮手套，撸起手臂的袖子。在黑夜中，夜王留下的伤痕仍旧如同月下新雪一般清晰。他凝视着这个只属于布兰·史塔克的标记和伤痕，露出一个高深莫测的微笑：  
再过不久，他将会见到那位真正的七大国继承人，他还会见到更多的这个时代的人杰，他们会在一张桌子上共同商讨这次大战的抵御方法……届时，他还会再一次的撩起衣袖，露出这个痕迹。将一个天衣无缝的计划告知他们。  
他们将会像捕猎一头凶猛的野兽那样，精心捕捉那头寒冷残忍的异鬼。而布兰·史塔克……他握住自己的手腕：  
这具属于布兰·史塔克的身体，就会是最完美的香饵。

5.  
“你看到了什么？”  
“长夜已至。”

先知坐在轮椅上，安静的栖身于石拱门的阴影中。在他有生的记忆里，他还从未遇到过这样寒冷和黑暗的长夜，以至于十四山峰下流动的地热都不能让这里能够变的哪怕更暖一些。纷纷扬扬的雪花以一种缓慢的速度安静的落在缀满了龙晶的路障上，黑色的金属被雪花浸润，在黑夜中也有着尖锐的光亮。剩下雪花则落在地上，被神色慌张的士兵或者是满脸惊惧与泪水的妇孺重重的踩在脚下，和成一团稀泥。  
他们来了。早些时候，琼恩·雪诺派出去的斥候这么说。但是临冬城远没有准备好，他们缺兵少粮，没有足够的油填满又宽又深的壕沟。最重要的是，他们没有时间了。  
接到斥候传递回的情报后不到十分钟，所有临冬城里还算个人物的人就全部集中到了临冬城的议事大厅，他被妥善的安置在壁炉边，远离他们的作战指挥部。每个人都带着视死如归的灰败脸色，仿佛世界末日到来的通知提前了一天。他用刻板的音调告诉他们不必发愁如何在一片冰雪中找到一个狡猾的冰块，因为“他会现身的”，“他会前来找我，他杀过很多次三眼乌鸦”。现在，轮到布兰·史塔克了。  
“他怎么做到呢。”小恶魔从人群中闪出，他没比桌子高多少，但是他的眼神和头脑比最锋利的瓦雷利亚钢还要尖锐。  
“他标记了我。”先知撸起袖子，虽然已经过了很久，但是纤细的手臂上五个手指的指痕仍然清晰可见。他看到琼恩·雪诺的眼神渐渐变得冷酷，啊，就在不久之前，他还在墓穴中威胁过一个敢于觊觎他妹妹的疯子。现在，他想也不想就要把先知也安置到这个地方去。不过，对先知来讲，这些过于沉重的感情都显得很没有必要。  
“到开阔地去，我会引诱他到神木林去，届时，你们就消灭他。”  
艾丽娅·史塔克转过身，像一个女战士那样盯着他，她自信的宣布：“我们绝不会把你当做诱饵独自丢下。”  
席恩·格雷乔伊喃喃着同意她的话：“我会保护你。”他迅速说出这几个字，好像这几个单词烫到了他的舌头。他有些神经质的偏着头，目光瑟缩着转向布兰，仿佛随时都会崩溃大哭起来。  
先知坐在原地，轻轻的点了一下头，算是首肯。

这个名不副实的作战会议只持续了不到二十分钟就解散了，每个人离开的时候都显得心事重重。他和小恶魔简单的交谈几句就来到了城堡下层的拱门处，再过几个小时，席恩会拿着一壶沾满煤油的箭矢通过这里，他会加入弓箭手的队伍中，同他们一起前往神木林。  
他坐在这里，凝视着又一次的暮色深沉——甚至连暮色都几不可见，因为从前几天开始，天空就被一片不怀好意的云层统治。暴风夹杂着大雪，下个不停。  
他还记得八千年前的长夜，时间太久了，记忆虽然还在，但感受已经有些失真，他不敢断定那时的长夜是不是与现今一般漆黑，也可能是崇古情怀作祟，毕竟整个世界也就经历过那一次长夜。那时他的身体里还没有布兰登·史塔克的记忆，面对夜王对他的同胞们疯狂的杀戮，他只是草率的将其归类为魔法生物对人类与生俱来的恨意。  
“亘古不变的设定，是的。”在长夜大战的间隙，叶子一边潦草的喝着一碗鱼梁木籽粥，一边口齿不清的对他说，“别担心，先知。我们会守护你。”他噎住了，在后面的战斗中还连连打嗝。  
现在，如果他告诉叶子他从他们的宿敌身上看到了什么——他想：叶子那可爱的脸上一定会浮现出很有趣的表情吧。他对着石壁上的一丛火焰露出淡淡的微笑。席恩·格雷乔伊从侧门匆匆通过，看到布兰脸上的表情，有那么一瞬，他脊背发凉。  
先知缓缓的扭过头，黑曜石一样的眼睛中渐渐闪现出了一种旧日的光辉，亮如无月之夜的繁星。他精致的面容散发出一种天真的气质，嘴角的微笑毫无顾忌衔着一丝温柔的单纯。席恩感到一阵极大的冲击，他无法自控的哽咽，鼻子有些发酸。他微微张开了嘴，眼泪在眼眶中打转，却一句话都说不出来。只能冲过来紧紧的抱住了他。  
“别担心，布兰，我们会守护你。”他咬着牙，像是在对什么人立誓一般。  
先知伸出手，也回抱住了他，温柔的用额头蹭了蹭他的鬓角，说：“我们走吧，席恩。”  
亚丽·卡史塔克不明所以的带领着士兵慌忙的跑过来，席恩飞快的松开了他，有点难堪的推动轮椅。就在他们身侧，小恶魔提里昂兰尼斯特像个无家可归的孩子，他匆匆的偷走了两袋装满葡萄酒的羊皮袋，迈着醉鬼一样的步伐，跌撞着滚进地下墓穴。

巨龙的怒火与怒吼远远的传来，隔着心树那茂密的枝叶和厚重的城墙，听起来像是从遥远的海底传来的一连串气泡和幻觉中才会出现的杂音。很快，北方天际被冲天的火光燎着了半边，白色的血雾在空中虚实不定的浮动着，反射着橙红色的冷意。几个弓箭手不安的张望着，其中一个人扭头看向了席恩。  
“他们点燃了壕沟。”席恩说。这完全没有必要，所有人都知道那冲天的火光意味着什么，也许他说这句话只是想坚定自己的信念，或者，这句话根本没有任何意义。他梗着脖子，在黑暗中矗立着，像是一座会呼出白气的雕像。先知知道他在想着什么可怕的事情，死亡。  
“布兰。”他突然急促的说，根本没在看任何人，“我只是想告诉你，我希望，我做的那些事情……”  
“正是那些事成就了你，也将你带回你真正的归宿——家。”先知陷入厚重的毛皮，看上去虚弱又疲惫，席恩不由得担心起他可能下一秒就会死衰弱。  
“我要走了。”  
“去哪儿？”  
他留给他的养子哥哥一个称得上温和的微笑：突然间，平地刮起了风暴，席恩惊恐的发现他的弟弟的眼睛像月亮一样苍白。在他们身后，心树白色的枝干与红叶在飒飒作响，一群渡鸦从树中冲出。略过无数的篝火与城墙，略过攻防装备，掠过龙女王黑龙的龙炎，他们飞到上空，被裹入风雪之中，他看到了夜王。  
他们都知道，时间已经到了。  
“拉弓，确保你的每一次射击都精准干净——”席恩将沾满煤油的箭矢放入火中点燃，他犹如最精明的猎人一样，警觉的注视着每一个最容易突入的角落，“敌人已经进来了。”

6.  
“席恩。”他知道他最想从自己的口中听到什么，绿先知还不至于这样冷酷无情。  
“你是个好人。”  
先知微笑着，看着那滴眼泪最终从席恩的眼中滑落。四面都是死人，只有他们两个人身上还散落丁点活人的火星。  
然后，就连这一点微小的温度也熄灭了。  
他看到的是夜王的胜利。

——他的胜利如同他的龙推倒临冬城的城墙一样轻易。  
夜王杀死了席恩，像大力士徒手掰断一根内部被蛀空的木棍。他的眼神如此冰冷强大而不屑一顾，仿佛他就是命运本身。  
认识到这个事实的瞬间，先知觉得自己内体突然升腾起一股力量，一股强大的震动，天崩地裂，像是剧烈的地壳在彼此挤压，碾碎。又或者是滔天的巨浪将所有的陆地一并吞没。那是布兰·史塔克的灵魂在悲泣——他的养子哥哥为了保护他，像狗一样的被异型生物毫无尊严的屠戮，残忍的将尸体抛弃在雪地之中。在他临死前的一刻，他还在惦念着他可怜的，残疾的小弟弟——他可怎么逃跑呢？  
他死不瞑目。  
而他的另一个私生子哥哥——布兰还是愿意这么称呼他，为了前往神木林保护他，和拦路的巨龙展开了毫无胜算的搏斗，那些汹涌的蓝色火焰从他的头顶上险险擦过，但是下一次呢？他的一个姐姐被关在地下墓穴，随时准备着下一秒引颈就戮。而他的另一个姐姐……他的绿之视野已经看不到她了……他那死神一样无所畏惧的姐姐。  
“要记得……”  
先知在错愕间听到了一个幽灵的低语。这将会是他在坠入漆黑的深渊前所听到的最后一个信息。  
“要记得，你是布兰·史塔克。”

坐在轮椅上的先知突然转过头去，他低垂着眼眸，一向淡漠自持的表情融化了，他长叹一口气，凝视着远处的黑暗。那闪亮着星辰一样光亮眸子里，滚动着复杂的情绪和隐隐的泪光。

古老的心树下，有清新的芬芳气息渐渐酝酿，并缓缓的散发出来。  
夜王抬起头，他知道那不是三眼乌鸦的气味，即使他一如三眼乌鸦所期待的那样现身于战场。但他却绝不像先知一厢情愿的那样，认为他只是个头脑简单的刽子手。事实上，三眼乌鸦因全知的傲慢犯下过很多次错误，也低估过很多人。他就是其中的一个。  
三眼乌鸦全知但并不全能，他曾自大的以为他不能认出乌鸦与布兰·史塔克的区别。但事实上，在夜王的眼中，他们如同黑白一样分明。三眼乌鸦散发出的气味令他厌恶，那是了无生气的纯水气味。  
而现在，与之前所感受到的纯水一样的气息不同，那个孩子坐在他面前，散发出香樟木，嫩绿的新叶，和无数新鲜的香花的气息——是生的气息，夏天的气息。  
那是他还生而为人的时候的最后一丝记忆。伴随着滔天的杀意和怒火。他一直记得那个孩子。他为了他杀了那么多绿先知，但还是无从寻找那个孩子的踪迹。  
他记了那么久：稚嫩，洁白而精致面容，微微颤抖的手指，怯懦却坚定的声音，明亮如星子一样的眼神……先民的生命止于百年，他不是巨人也不是森林之子，他灵魂的容器本该在在百年之后随着灵魂的寂灭而同样灰飞烟灭，变成这个世界的又一种无名尘埃。  
而然当初那颤抖的一指，让一切都变的绝望而残酷。那一指并没有杀死他，却让他以死者的身份活在这个世界，长久的活……因为“唯死者不死”。而他不是绿先知那种老妖怪，他的心没有为了这种地狱一般的生存经历而被神明改造过。一万两千年……漫长的时光将他的记忆力彻底摧残——因为记录一万两千年那么长的爱与恨，记忆与遗忘，重逢和离别，太多了，太沉重了，几乎可以把最无情的人也摧毁。  
感情的起因也许可以千差万别，但无数次的心碎却是同样的痛彻心扉……神明让他拥有了怪物的身体，却忘记换掉那颗人类的心。永生的诅咒如影随形，让他几乎被那些感情折磨的要发疯，最终，他忘记了一切，只记得复仇，和那个孩子的身影。  
如果让他把他的遭遇告诉他，恐怕是只要想一想，眼前的这个孩子就会因为不堪重负而颤抖着哭出来。但是那不是他想要的，他不要他的眼泪。  
我不要你的眼泪。  
夜王跨过奄奄一息的席恩的身体。  
风雪变得更大。在空气中交织成一片细密的灰白色网，但这无法阻止他的脚步。他一步步的靠近他，看着他的身影在视线中渐渐清晰：交叠着双手，像任何一个高贵的人那样，沉静，温和，默不作声，只是温驯的等待命运的审判。他再也不是他脑海中那一团近乎幻想的影子，他跨过时间，跨过空间，跨过古老的魔法和神秘莫测的命运，他靠近他——朝思暮想了万年之久的身影——他们终于在未来重逢。

7.  
夜王的身影自上而下的笼罩住了布兰，像巨大的渔网网住那些无助的鳕鱼们。被命运扼住喉咙的感觉糟透了，只比死亡好那么一点点。但是布兰没有挣扎，他知道这一天总会到来。现在他终于准备好了，他是三眼乌鸦了。他是这片大陆上最具智慧的人，但是现在，他无话可说。如果他只是三眼乌鸦，大概还可以冷心冷血的说几句无关痛痒的话——可他还是布兰·史塔克。  
他甚至不敢扭过头去，与夜王对视，假如他这样做了，那他的良心会比夜王的刀更早置他于死地。如果忏悔的情绪还不够糟糕的话，那么愧疚无疑可以成为压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。希恩，他可怜的养子哥哥，他多么希望自己可以醒来的早一点，再早一点，这样他就能在他死之前给他更多的安慰与爱抚，让他的破碎的灵魂能够被解脱。而不仅是流下一滴苦涩的眼泪。  
布兰现在终于知道背负一份深重的负罪感是怎么回事了。而希恩背负着这份罪恶和不洁感，苟且偷生，被人折磨的伤痕累累。在每一个无人知晓的深夜痛苦的哀悼着永远不能复活的爱。唾弃着自己的下流卑鄙。  
他现在也是这样的：那颤抖的一指——并不是什么冥冥之中命运的旨意，而是他的自己懦弱。那一指并不是承受命运之重的觉悟，那不过是随波逐流的庸懦，成全了自己的伪善，牺牲的却是比自己更弱小的人。  
真正的勇士是贯彻自己意志之人，是敢于承担未知命运，也要守护自己的原则和人性之人。就像他的父亲艾德·史塔克那样。  
原来，早在我失去双腿之前，我的心灵就已经注定我不能成为骑士。我只能成为三眼乌鸦。  
他缓缓地抬起头，将苦果无声的咽下，用自己的血肉去消化它。那双星子一样的眼睛里流露出的是痛苦，悔恨和祈求。他有着食草动物一样纯洁，真挚而无害的眼睛——它们又黑又亮，像深潭一样神秘而迷离。如今，他鼓起勇气与他对视，那双眼睛泫然欲泣，仿佛下一秒就要流下眼泪。  
夜王以为他会流下眼泪，但他最终没有。  
我不要你的眼泪。  
那你想要什么呢？他的眼睛问他：你想要我的性命吗？  
高大的男人紧紧的盯着他，居高临下的审视着他，在那紧迫的目光下，他无所遁形，甚至不能呼吸，更不能错开眼神。多么熟悉的脸，多么严厉的眼神——这眼神跨越了一万两千年，还在此时鞭笞自己。  
“我势必要向你复仇，我会杀光每一个绿先知。命运会奖励我。”  
布兰垂下眼帘，被这样尖锐锋利的眼神所诘问，他下意识的避开了，他真的难以承受。他觉得自己又变成了那个九岁的孩子，畏惧鲜血，畏惧真相，畏惧自己要承担的一切。  
无论你想要什么，我都给你。  
他觉得自己一定是因为过于畏惧，以至于产生了幻觉：夜王居然微微的动了一下，寒冰一样的脸上露出了一种甚至可以称之为惊讶的神情。  
你知道我想要什么吗。  
……我都给你。他叹息的看着他，喉咙中哽咽着巨大的苦涩：……只要，只要能……  
时间不多了——龙女王失去了她的黑龙，更即将失去她的最后的爱。琼恩已经被逼的退无可退，打算与龙殊死一搏，两个姐姐一个危在顷刻，一个生死不明。  
Please……布兰凝视着他，几不可察的点了一下头。

So be it。

那一定是什么古老强大的咒语。无需宣之于口，便已生效。  
就在他默念那句话的瞬间。他听到有风的呼啸声，来自尸鬼大军背后黑暗无垠的深渊。降雪与空气一起凝固不动，像是某种奇妙的雪球。心树的红叶也停止了摇摆，红色的叶子不自然的僵直着，几颗火星从木炭上迸发，还来不及绽放便被冻结于空中。夜王迎着他惊愕的目光缓缓抬起头，看向天空，布兰看到银光闪闪的冰龙在空中以一种优雅缓慢的姿态舞动着，虽然布兰与龙没有过任何接触，他也知道那一定是某种非常神圣的事物。  
冰龙在月下发出尖锐的啸叫，触发世界运转的开关。在夜王身后，突然袭来一阵强风，将空气中的雪花齐齐向他们的身后吹散，布兰闭紧眼睛，下意识的用毛皮紧紧的裹住了自己，仿佛是过了很久，他缓缓的放下自己的手臂，视线里的神木林一片漆黑，所有的篝火都在刚刚被劲风熄灭。  
而在他们头顶的上方，厚重的云层被整个贯穿，一道银色的月光，像一束笔直的丝带，从天上散落，并在他的脚边缓缓的扩张。  
异鬼们垂首，纷纷跪倒，口中唱起了不知名的歌谣。夜王凝视着他，弯下腰，将他从轮椅中整个抱起——布兰几乎下意识的用手环住了他的脖子，以防自己被摔出去。  
他觉得自己环住的大概是一块冬天里的巨石，过于寒冷，过于坚硬，上面还落满了雪花，即使隔着厚厚的毛皮，他也已经被冻得浑身僵硬。他抱住他，顺着月光的引领，他们离开了心树，走向了更黑暗而深不可测的密林之中。

8.  
在密林的深处，有一个小小的原型空场，以前那里是一个天然的温泉湖泊，但现在，夜王的到来让一切有温度的事物都冻结了。被狂风吹走的雪花纷纷降落与此，形成了一个个银白色的，小小的圆台。夜王俯下身，拉开他的手臂，将他放置在百色圆台的正中央。  
布兰不知道他想要做什么，但是这具残缺的身体不能随心所欲的做出他想做的动作，他只能任由他牵着自己的手，将自己缓缓的放倒在白雪的中央。他的心脏剧烈的跳动着，紧张的闭上眼睛又睁开，太冷了，他几乎不能感受到自己的背部。在他的头顶上方，红色枝叶随着夜风轻轻的摇曳着，交叠成一片斑驳的阴影，银白的月光疏漏下来，像是一层盖在他身上，闪闪发亮的黑色天鹅绒。  
他终于俯下身来，那张怪异的蓝色面容近距离的压迫下来，让布兰害怕的闭上了眼睛，他下意识的屏息……他终于要杀掉自己了吗？就像杀害那么多三眼乌鸦……就像杀害他的老师？还是说——他看到夜王伸出左手缓缓的靠近他的脖子：他不会用刀剑夺取他的性命，而是用手直接留下他死亡的手感吗？  
夜王用左手的食指探进他的衣领，他紧张的几乎不能呼吸，只能急促的，不能自控的吞咽，喉结剧烈的滚动着，那细小的软骨组织在夜王的手下，像某种猫科动物的幼崽，轻轻的抓挠着自己的手指。  
他缓缓的低下头，看了看自己的手指，又看了看布兰，他用尖利的指甲直接划开他的衣领，用食指摁住了他的喉结，去感受着更加剧烈和温暖的波动。他尖锐的指甲刺破了布兰细嫩的肌肤，一颗红色的血珠很快在他的指尖凝结。他微微降低了对身下猎物的压迫，布兰犹如一个溺水的人终于探出水面，可以呼吸了。  
他感受到那冰冷的指尖有着锐利的压迫感，手指并没有在喉结停留太久，很快，它一路向下，按压着他的的锁骨中间，留下冰冷的疼痛，和锋利的白色划痕。按压带来了剧痛和窒息，布兰侧过脸去，尽量不去想那双手如果穿透自己的脖子会是什么样的光景。还好夜王对这里兴趣缺缺，他用手指划开他的上衣，让它们在黑夜中发出织物断裂的脆弱声响。布兰发出一声近乎于抽冷气或是濒死哀鸣的呜咽声，寒冷的空气肆无忌惮的侵袭着他的身体，他能感觉自己的乳首被寒冷的空气所刺激，变得坚硬而稍稍有些痛痒。  
显然这里也吸引了夜王，他用右手抚摸着那两粒血红色的乳首，看着它们的主人为之露出难耐的神情，他企图对他们做些什么——用指尖轻轻的戳，或者就用手掌按压他们，听着布兰随着他的动作所发出的深深浅浅的抽气声或是一两个明显带有忍耐的鼻音，他放弃了探索，直接用手指对准他的胸膛，试图将魔法灌入其中。  
布兰发出一声尖叫——完全不可控的尖叫。他打定主意就算夜王像小剥皮一样对待他，他也不会呻吟或者求饶。但是这个不一样，这就像是他的身体的血液从液体结成冰块，所有构成他的元素全部被替换为冰雪，每一丝肌理都埋入霜雪的气息。他的尖叫声被很快埋没在风拂过树叶的沙沙声中。  
夜王被魔法弹开。拂过的微风像女神温柔的手，轻易的将他弹开。布兰头垂向一侧，身体还停留在刚刚黑白魔法剧烈碰撞的余威中。他微微的喘息着，看向一边的夜王：他那一贯面无表情的脸正对着他，目光深沉，仿佛在思考着什么他不能理解的东西。  
“……你想要转化我……”  
布兰说，他用手臂支起身子，小臂上挂满了雪花，泛出一种不正常的嫣红色。他不可置信的看向对面的夜王，几乎崩溃——原来是这样，这的确是比死亡更加残酷的惩罚。他垂下头，一动不动的默默捡起衣物披在身上。但是他也是三眼乌鸦，旧神的魔法庇护着他，让一切黑魔法都无法侵蚀自己的身体。布兰抬头看向他，他想，夜王也一定是知道这一点的。假如是这样的话，那么，自己这副孱弱的身体可能在早在自己被转化之前就被黑白魔法的对冲撕碎了。  
“你……你可以再试一试。”他默默的侧过身子，紧紧的攥住了衣物，“……不过，我的身体可能撑不了几次，我……”  
他没能说完这句话，夜王再一次的接近了他，这次，他将他直接推倒在雪地中，扒开他的衣服，布兰的惊呼声很快淹没在衣物被解开的窸窸窣窣声中，即使他的双腿毫无知觉，但那突如其来的冷意也让他知道：自己已经被剥的干干净净。  
一开始他不明白夜王这样做的用意，但是当他看到自己的腿被翻折着压上自己的胸口的时候，他确实无法自控的颤抖了：他知道这样做意味着什么。兰尼斯特家的那对姐弟在很早之前就毫无羞耻的亲身上阵教育过他。但看别人做是一回事，落在自己身上又是另一回事。他无助的伸出手，紧紧的抓住了夜王的另一只手，他不知道自己落在夜王眼中是一副什么样的表情——他知道他不要他的眼泪。可是他无法控制自己的求饶。  
Please……  
——这里今天已经有太多的Please了。  
他看到他的眼神这样说：  
你承诺过我的，你对我承诺过你的一切。  
但不是这样……不是这样，求你……  
布兰瞪大眼睛，他脸上的哀求表情仿佛突然被冻住了一般，混合着不可置信和疼痛带来的扭曲，一滴眼泪终于从眼眶处堪堪悬落。  
——夜王打开了他的双腿，他毫不留情的进入他的体内，并刺穿了他。黑魔法从内源源不断的从他进入他，并与他结合的部位传来。布兰最终也没有尖叫，只是脱力一般垂下手，重重的仰倒在雪地上。像一个破碎，被弃置的人偶。

寒冰的黑魔法如同灌浆牛奶，随着夜王每一次的抽插和冲刺渐渐深重，充盈他的身体。就从他们交媾的口子灌入——真是一个下流的比喻。  
他已经不是再是他自己了，也许他的灵魂还属于自己，但是再过不久，就连这一点自我也会消失不见。夜王杀起人来像个魔鬼，但是做起爱来堂皇的像个老爷，假如人们忽略他蓝的发光的皮肤，矿石一样散发出无机质光芒的眼珠和长着奇异犄角的头部，他干他的姿态完全称得上优雅：他强有力的手臂架开他的两条腿，纤细的大腿根部已经被掐的满是青紫，进口露出已经被润滑的很顺畅的穴口，黑魔法侵入他的肉体，顺着他的血液，正在一点一点的散播到他身体的每个角落。他能感觉到旧神的魔法在他的体内渐渐的消散。因为他的身体已经越来越冰冷了。  
这多少减轻了他的痛苦，他的身体开始渐渐的被冰封，从冷到没有知觉，到感受不到知觉，不用亲眼确认，他都知道自己的身体已经开始变得和尸鬼们并无二致。但是这不能解决夜王埋在他身体里的那种感觉——他的体内仍旧是温暖的，而夜王的凶器粗壮，冰冷，像他惯用的那把冰刀，有时候被操干狠了，布兰甚至会恍惚着觉得夜王直接用刀刨开了他的下体。血液充当了润滑的作用，现在那把刀至少可以利落的从自己的体内顺畅无阻的出入了。  
布兰别过脸，泪水无知无觉的顺着一侧滑落：他不要他的眼泪，这不能解决任何问题。但是他就是不能阻止自己温热的泪水重刷之前的那些泪水在自己脸上所结下的薄霜。很偶尔的时候，夜王会腾出手来，不耐烦的擦拭一下他的脸颊，仿佛那些水珠子烫到了他一样。  
月光渐渐开始变得黯淡，一片乌云遮住了它。布兰冷漠的看着那层乌云渐渐的盖住月亮，白魔法在自己的身体里已经所剩无几，也许在夜王转化成功自己之前，自己就会因为三眼乌鸦的消失而死去。这样反而会好一些。  
他这样想着，渐渐的闭上了眼睛。

“Sorry.”  
在一片黑暗中，突然有一丝微弱的白点，从他拥抱的那具残破的身体内渐渐的发出光亮。  
“Old Friend.”

“我很抱歉，老朋友，我们必须要以这样的形式终结。”  
那是布兰的声音，却没有一丝布兰的味道。那具身体突然伸出手臂，紧紧的抱住了他的脖子，像情人一般，在他耳边温柔的低语，这也许是绿先知唯一一次，用仿佛咏叹一般温柔的口气说话：  
“Sorry.”  
“我不是你要找的那个人，我终于有他的记忆了，可是抱歉，我不是他，所以你杀我那么多次我也做不到。因为，时机未到。”  
夜王发出一种怪异的，类似于巨型冰川碎裂的吼叫，但声音却又很奇特，不像是愤怒，却如同失去了爱侣的野兽一样，既悲哀又茫然。他松开了掐住那句身体的手，却无法挣脱绿先知的怀抱，他们的下体紧紧的联结着，白色的魔法正在进一步蚕食和吸收着黑魔法：  
“如果你不强奸他，那也许我们就会败给你了。”  
绿先知说，他呵气如兰，在夜王的耳边，那暖暖的口吻吹动着尚带着人类体温的风，送进他的耳朵：  
“可你就是忍不住，是吧？”  
狂风大作，乌云已经被吹散，月光再次照耀到这篇大地，先知突然对着身后摇曳的树影大喊：“就是现在——！！！”  
他用布兰·史塔克的脸，对着他的老朋友露出一个微笑：  
——让我送你温柔一刀吧。  
无面者自虚空中突然降临，一刀背刺，瓦雷利亚匕首摧枯拉朽，正中他的心脏。

我知道，一直以来，你都觉得我是个冷酷无情的怪物，懂得世间一切但不懂人类的感情。是的，感情确实既直接又冲动，容易毁灭一切。  
但是看看你为爱做了什么？我知道，就像你知道那样知道：他是独一无二的，而你如此渴望他，所以才会如此轻易的落入圈套。因为爱，就算你变成了怪物，却还妄想着自己早已经得不到的东西，这就是感情。是的，你能看透我，但是在那之前，我已经看穿了你。  
如果，你想要的话，我也可以实现你的愿望。他现在已经确实融入了三眼乌鸦，就像万千年前的你，就像那些被我记录过的所有人。所以，如果可以的话，请允许我为你献上最后的悼词：  
“Aimer，I’ll remember You.”

9.  
艾丽娅远远的站在心树下，看起来踌躇不决，她一边皱着眉头，一边又看起来恨不得下一秒就把他的弟弟裹进自己的斗篷里。雪地里，先知倒是看起来异常的气定神闲，他不紧不慢的从身下的那堆破衣服里挑挑拣拣，试图找出一件能过蔽体的衣衫。  
很快，珊莎，琼恩，和一脸泪痕的龙女王也到了这里，他们刚刚一看到他，劫后余生的喜悦就变成了如出一辙的尴尬，珊莎在愣了十秒钟之后才反映过来，把自己身上的斗篷脱给自己的弟弟。先知从容淡定的接过那件披风，目光从艾丽娅，到珊莎，到龙女王琼恩·雪诺。最后，他的目光落在散落了一地的碎冰之上：  
“我们扯平了。”  
他说。

完

注：  
Aimer是夜王身为人类时候的名字（作者自设定）  
作为英文是射击员的意思，作为法语来讲，是“爱”的意思


End file.
